


Dean & Seamus- A Little More Than *Just* Friends

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hogwarts, M/M, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, boy/boy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Dean likes Seamus.Seamus likes Dean.How are they going to figure this one out?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 32





	Dean & Seamus- A Little More Than *Just* Friends

**Dean’s POV**

Oh no.

This couldn’t be happening; it absolutely could not. Dean Thomas had a crush on a bloke. And not just any bloke. No, Dean Thomas had a crush on his best friend, Seamus Finnigan.

But Dean couldn't. He didn’t know if Seamus was bent. Moreover, Dean didn’t even know if he was bent. Was he? Dean didn’t know how this stuff worked. Besides, he was in a relationship. How would he tell Ginny?

**Seamus’s POV**

Why him? Out of all the blokes in Hogwarts, why had his heart chose him. Dean Thomas. Dean Thomas with his dark skin, pretty eyes, soft hair, full lips.... This couldn’t happen. Seamus didn’t even know if Dean was gay! Well of course he wasn’t gay, he was dating Ginny. Bi, maybe?

Seamus shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would be no use leading himself on, he would only fall harder when his rejection inevitably came around.

**Dean’s POV**

”Hey, Gin’?” Dean had decided. Today was the day. He was going to come out to Ginny, and pray she would understand. He’d tell her about fancying Seamus, and hopefully they’d be in agreement and end it.

”What’s up?” Ginny scooted over on the loveseat she was curled up in, making room for her boyfriend.

”Err, Gin’ IthinkImightbebisexual.” Dean rushed out his words.

”Can you say that again? And, you know, slower?”

”Yeah, right.” Dean took a deep breath, looking into Ginny’s eyes. He no longer drowned in their depths, like he used to. He had learned how to swim in the storm. “Ginny, I think I might be bisexual. And I think I might like-“

”Seamus.” Ginny finished for him. When Dean looked at her, astonished, she added, “I knew it was going to happen sometime. By the way, it’s okay, I’m not mad. We can just be friends, y’know?”

”Thank you so much, Ginny. You’re honestly the best.” Dean leaned in and hugged her tightly. She returned it, patting him on the back.

”No problem, Dean. You should go talk to him, by the way. I’m almost positive he likes you, too.”

At this, Dean blushed. “I-I’ll try. Maybe over the weekend or something.”

“Good thing it’s Friday.” Ginny grinned, getting up. “You should talk to Seamus; I think he likes you, too. I’ve got to go find Luna. She owes me a few sickles.”

...

**Seamus’s POV**

It was three o’ clock in the morning. That night, Dean wasn’t looking him in the eye. And when he did, he dropped whatever he was holding. The news that he and Ginny had broken up had spread fast. They didn’t seem to care, though. They still laughed and talked, like friends. Still, the idea that Dean was single again gave Seamus hope. When he had woken up, plagued by nightmares, as usual, Seamus had gotten up and went over to Dean’s bed, as usual. But he wasn’t there. Not usual. So Seamus did the next best thing.

He threw on a shirt and socks, and crept down to the Common Room. There was a warm fire to chase away his cold dreams, and cozy chairs and couches.

“I don’t know what to do! What if he doesn’t like me? Then we’ll be ruined.”

Seamus stopped dead.

It was Dean. He had his back to the boy’s staircase, and was talking to Ginny. She looked up, saw Seamus, and went back to consoling Dean. “Dean. He’s your best friend. He’s going to understand. Besides, I’ll be anything Seamus likes you back.”

“How do you know?” Dean asked, sounding miserable.

“I’m almost positive. Why don’t you ask him?”

“I can’t-! Oh.” Dean stopped mid sentence. Seamus could almost visualize the look of horror on his face. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Ginny just cackled, grinning wickedly, and slunk back up the girl’s staircase.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean was terrified. Now that Seamus knew about his crush, what was going to happen? What would they become? He turned to face the short boy, who was standing on the staircase, staring at Dean. “So... so I guess you heard all that?” Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant and carefree.

Seamus nodded.

“Seamus,” Dean said, getting up and walking over to him. “I understand if you don’t want to be friends now. I-“ His voice cracked. “I don’t know your views on this and, um, if you’re, you know, against it, or you’re seeing someone, I- again I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

“Well...,” Seamus said, looking as though he was pondering the topic. As though it was just another everyday question, with an everyday answer. “There is someone I’m hoping to see.”

“Oh....” Dean’s face fell. “They’re pretty lucky.”

Seamus snickered, pulling Dean closer to him, so their noses touched. Dean’s heart was beating out of control; the butterflies in his stomach felt like they were about to fly out of his throat.

“It’s you,” Seamus whispered, before kissing Dean.

Kissing Seamus was wonderful. It was slow and intoxicating, full of fireworks. Dean raised a hand, cupping Seamus’s cheek, putting his other arm around his waist, pulling the boy closer.

**Seamus’s POV**

Kissing Dean was wonderful. He let Seamus have total control of the kiss, despite being obviously more experienced. It was slow. It felt like fireworks. Dean’s hand cupped Seamus’s cheek, and he could feel Dean’s other arm sliding around his waist. Seamus obliged moving closer to Dean, practically melting into the boy.

All too soon, it was over. Ginny was clapping quietly, doing a little dance. Dean looked into Seamus’s eyes and smiled, before turning to Ginny.

“I’m a little busy here. Could you please take your routine elsewhere?”

Ginny ignored this, saying instead, “You know, the whole House ships you. You should tell them tomorrow.”

“Okay, fine. Good night, Gin’.” Dean took Seamus’s hand and led him up to the dormitory.

They laid down on Dean’s bed, Seamus’s curled into the taller boy, who was absentmindedly playing with Seamus’s hair. “Was it the dreams again?”

“The word ‘dreams’ would imply that they were good. But... yeah. It was the dreams again.”

“I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me.”

“But then we wouldn’t be here.” Dean pressed his lips on Seamus’s head, smiling before kissing it.

“You’re right, we wouldn’t be.”

**4 Years Later (Dean’s POV)**

“I do.”

Dean looked down into the eyes of his boyfriend, now husband. Seamus looked back up at him, smiling lovingly.

He stood up on this tip toes, and Dean leaned over a little, and they kissed, for the first time, as newlyweds. It was just like their first kiss. Slow and tender, exploding with fireworks. Everyone clapped and cheered.

When they were done, Dean surveyed the crowd. There was the Weasleys, and Harry, who had Teddy, his hair in between a vivid blue and a stark white. There was Professor McGonogall, and Hermione, and Neville, soon to be a professor as well. Dean and Seamus’s families were there, too. Hagrid took up three seats. Next to Harry sat Draco, who was trying to keep Teddy from falling off of his seat. He had failed, though, because there was a crash, and a four-year-old’s gleeful laughter.

Finally, Dean looked at Seamus. They were both so happy. They survived the war, they dated until they were old enough, and then Dean proposed. Even though he had known what Seamus’s answer would be, he was still incredibly nervous.

The couple was dressed in matching suits. Seamus has a flower in his hair from a nearby cherry tree. Dean plucked it out. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> love-hate-relate


End file.
